Not A Bad Thing, right?
by ADwithJ
Summary: Bukankah itu bukan hal yang buruk untuk mencintaiku, Ciel? Kenapa tidak dijalankan saja selama cintaku tulus, benar? Fic pertama saya. Warn: AU, sho ai, ooc, hancur, songfic, ngga nyambung. Minta masukan ya


Fic pertama, ampuni saya.

**Not A Bad Thing, right?**

**Pair:** SebaCiel

Genre: Hurt/Comfort? Romance? Drama? Idk

Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji - Yana Toboso**

**Not A Bad Thing - JT**

**Warning**: AU, OOC mungkin, Sho-ai, Typo s, songfic, bahasa berbelit dan tidak harmonis, hancur, lagu dengan cerita ngga nyambung

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat dan setengah berlari agar dapat tiba disana tepat waktu. Disana, sebuah kedai kecil yang nyaman, tempat aku bertemu dengan _dia _setiap hari. Kulirik jam dipergelangan tanganku yang telah menunjukkan pukul 13.10.

'Aku terlambat'

Ah! Itu dia, disanalah telah terlihat sebuah kedai kecil itu. Aku mempercepat langkahku, dan telah tiba di tempat ini. Kulihat dia, duduk di sudut kedai, seorang pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil dariku dengan kulit putih pucat serta helaian kelabu dan mata sapphire nya yang telah menyadari kehadiranku dan

... seorang gadis blondie bermata hijau

_Said all I want from you is to see you tomorrow_

_And every tomorrow, maybe you'll let me borrow your heart_

_And is it too much to ask for every Sunday_

_And while we're at it, throw in every other day to start_

Ahh... betapa aku merindukannya. Pemuda manis dihadapanku bernama Ciel Phantomhive yang telah menjadi sahabatku selama kurang lebih 5 tahun. Kami selalu bertemu dikedai ini setiap hari, kami telah berjanji melakukannya sejak kami berada di sekolah yang berbeda. Namun belakangan ini kami selau sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jujur saja aku selalu melewati kedai ini untuk sampai ke apartemen ku, rasanya kecewa saat tidak melihat Ciel datang kemari. Aku... sangat senang bila dapat melihatnya setiap hari, walaupun hanya melihat itu sudah cukup bagiku. Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya aku mencintainya, sangat. Sejak pertama kita bersahabat, ah... dia selalu membuatku terpana.

Kini kulihat ia membawa seseorang bersamanya. Ya, kutahu siapa persis gadis itu. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan tersenyum. Miris sekali

"Ah! Maaf Ciel, aku terlambat. Banyak sekali tugas yang harus dikerjakan, merepotkan sekali!" aku berdiri dihadapannya dan gadis itu

"Haha tugas OSIS, eh? santai saja. Aku juga baru saja tiba." ia tertawa kecil

"Ini pasti kekasihmu itu, yang selalu kau bicarakan, eh?" aku hanya bisa tersenyum, sedikit dipaksakan memang.

"Ah! Iya tentu saja. Sebastian kenalkan, ini Lizzie dan Lizzie, ini Sebastian." Ciel tersenyum sangat manis, memang miris cinta ini bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hai Sebastian, aku Lizzie. Pacar Ciel." Ia tersenyum yang yah... menurutku kalah manis dari senyum Ciel.

Kami duduk dikedai sambil berbincang-bincang dan minum teh. Kami hanya berbincang seputar sekolah, ekskul, kehidupan sehari-hari dan yang terakhir membuat hatiku sangat sakit dan kecewa, tentang hubungan Ciel dengan gadis ini. Sesekali aku mendengar gadis itu berucap 'Aku berjanji akan menjadi pacar yang baik dan setia untuk Ciel, karena dia sangat manis!' Dan yeah aku sedikit muak dan yah... kecewa tentu saja. Sesekali kami juga membicarakan kebiasaan aneh dan setelah sekian lama mendengar lagi suara tawa Ciel.

Tawa itu, adalah tawa terindah yang pernah aku dengar bahkan dari keluargaku sekalipun! Betapa aku mencintai segala yang ada dalam diri pemuda dihadapanku ini. Apakah kita akan terus bersahabat? Tidak bisakah aku mencuri hatimu saja, eh? Agar kau bisa kumiliki sendiri? Haha jangan bercanda Sebastian Michaelis, dia bukan siapa siapamu, hanya seorang sahabat tidak lebih.

Hari sudah cukup sore, tak terasa kami telah berbincang kurang lebih selama 3 jam. Wow, cukup menakjubkan bisa bicara selama itu dengan keadaan hatiku yang sangat sakit. Haha... apapun akan aku lakukan demi Ciel, biarlah aku sakit sesakit apapun yang penting Ciel bahagia, benar?

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman masing-masing dan tentu saja aku sangat berharap bisa kembali bertemu dengan Ciel esok hari dan seterusnya...

.

.

.

_I know people make promises all the time_

_Then they turn right around and break them_

_When someone cuts your heart open with a knife_

_Now you're bleeding_

Aku sedang bersantai diruang tamu setelah lelah mengerjakan tugas, tiba-tiba saja ponselku berbunyi. Ternyata Ciel menelpon ku! Ada apa? Tumben sekali.

"Hallo Ciel, ada apa? Tumben sekali menelfon?"

"Eng... apa kau ada di apartmen mu? Aku ingin kesana." Suaranya terdengar lemah dan... kacau mungkin?

"Ah! Tentu, datang saja kesini. Lagipula kau kenapa? Suaramu terdengar sedikit err... kacau."

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya saat tiba nanti. Bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja Ciel, datanglah aku akan menunggumu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Sebastian." Oh tidak! Rasanya aku senang sekali Ciel akan berkunjung.

Tak lama setelah itu, kudengar ketukan pintu. 'Ku yakin itu pasti Ciel, senangnya!' Ku buka pintu, dan hei! Apa yang aku lihat ini?

Ciel yang terlihat lemas, dan kacau! Benar-benar kacau. Aku tidak pernah melihat Ciel seperti ini sebelumnya. aku mulai khawatir.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu, eh? Ayo cepat masuk!" Ciel mulai masuk dan melepaskan alas kakinya.

"Duduk disini, dan ceritakan semuanya!" Ciel duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan mulai bercerita.

.

.

Aku kaget dan tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja kudengar ini.

Yang benar saja! Lizzie, gadis yang Ciel bawa ke kedai waktu itu telah memutuskan hubungan dengannya dan berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Heh? Apa kurangnya seorang Ciel, sih? Sudah manis, baik, perhatian pula. Kurang ajar sekali gadis itu. Dan yang lebih parah, gadis itu telah melanggar janji nya untuk menjadi pacar yang baik dan setia untuk Ciel. Ya, aku tahu manusia memang pandai membuat janji manis, namun palsu.

Ah betapa sedihnya hati ini melihat Ciel tak ceria, seperti tidak punya semangat hidup. Aku dapat merasakan betapa sakitnya ia sekarang, bahkan dengan mudah ditebak hanya dari melihat wajahnya saya yang yah... sangat kacau dan tatapannya yang terlihat kosong.

.

.

_But i could be that guy, to heal it over time_

_And i wont stop until you believe it_

_Cause baby you're worth it_

Tapi aku bertekad untuk mengembalikan senyumnya, dan semangat hidupnya! Aku tak kuat jika harus melihatnya seperti ini.

"Ciel, aku berjanji akan membahagiakan mu dan membuatmu melupakan gadis itu. Aku... tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini terus. Aku ikut sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini, kau tahu? Bisakah kau percaya padaku?" Aku menatapnya lekat dan menggenggam tangannya. Matanya... terlihat lebih sayu dan redup cahayanya. Ya Tuhan kembalikanlah Ciel-ku yang dulu, yang bersemangat dan arogan, itu terdengar lebih baik dari pada melihatnya begini.

"Apa benar Sebastian? Apa kau yakin?" Ciel balas menatapku

"Ya, ya! Tentu saja Ciel." aku mengeratkan genggamanku

"Lebih baik tidak usah Sebastian, aku rasa itu percuma saja. Aku terlanjur hancur." ia kembali menunduk dalam

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti! Aku akan membuatmu percaya bahwa aku bisa. Kita bisa mulai dengan perlahan, oke? Disini masih ada orang orang yang menyayangimu, bahkan mencintaimu dan tidak mau melihat kau terpuruk seperti itu." aku memegang kedua bahunya, berusaha meyakinkannya tentang kata-kata ku. Ia masih terdiam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ciel."

.

.

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me_

_You might fuck around and find your dreams comes true with me_

_Spend all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

_So don't act like its a bad thing to fallin love with me_

Jujur memang indah ternyata, aku merasa sedikit lebih lega telah melepaskannya. Namun, keyakinanku mengendur saat kulihat ekspresi dari pemuda dihadapanku ini. Ia terdiam, terlihat berpikir keras dan sedikit terguncang. Apa yang telah aku perbuat?! Aku sedikit menyesal mengatakan hal yang tidak normal begitu, apalagi kita sesama lelaki.

Tapi, bukankah itu bukan hal yang buruk Ciel? Maksudku, mencintai sesama lelaki sekarang ini sudah tidak lagi disembunyikan, benar? Sementara cinta itu tulus mengapa tidak? Aku telah mencintaimu sejak dulu, tetapi aku berusaha menahannya, sulit memang. Ah... aku jadi bimbang.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud... tetapi aku benar akan perasaanku. Maaf telah membuatmu bingung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus. Terserah kau jika ingin membenciku atau apa, aku akan tetap begini. Tapi... aku rasa ini bukan merupakan hal yang buruk untuk dijalankan, bukan?" Aku berusaha membuatnya menatapku dan meyakinkannya. Kulihat tatapannya, ah... pupus sudah, ia pasti akan membenciku.

"Err... bisa beri aku waktu, Sebastian?" Ciel mulai menatapku, tidak yakin. Tapi apa itu? Dia memberiku kesempatan? Benarkah? Ini suatu berkah kupikir.

"Aku... ingin menenangkan dan meyakinkan perasaanku dulu terhadapmu, mau kah kau menunggu ku?" Tatapannya terlihat seperti... memohon mungkin?

Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku memeluk tubuh kecilnya tiba-tiba. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya menegang, kaget atas gerakanku yang tiba-tiba. Betapa pemuda ini sangat aku cintai, ia terasa sangat rapuh. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya, aku akan mengikuti keinginannya.

"Ya Ciel, ya! Aku akan menunggumu selama apapun!" dapat kurasakan ia membalas pelukan ku.

"Terima kasih Sebastian, terima kasih..." Ciel membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku

"Tapi kau harus janji untuk melupakan gadis itu dan kembali seperti dulu, oke?" Hidungku menyentuh helaian rambutnya, halus sekali dan wanginya terasa sangat Ciel.

"Iya, aku berjanji dan kau juga harus membantu ku." katanya sambil menatapku lekat

"Tentu saja! Haha..." aku mengacak helaian kelabunya. Dan kami kembali berbagi pelukan hangat.

_._

_._

_._

_Now how about I'd be the last voice you hear tonight?_

_And every other night for the rest of the nights that there are_

_Every morning I just wanna see you staring back at me_

_'Cause I know that's a good place to start_

Sejak saat itu, hubungan kami semakin dekat dan ku rasa ke galauan Ciel sudah semakin berkurang bahkan hilang sepenuhnya. Ciel makin sering menelpon ku, pagi saat bangun tidur dan juga malam saat akan tidur. aku dapat merasakan perbedaan suaranya saat itu dan sekarang. Kami juga jadi sering bertemu, tidak hanya dikedai kami juga berjalan-jalan ditaman dan tempat lain. Ciel kerap kali datang ke apartmen ku saat bosan atau ada waktu luang. Saat akhir pekan kami selalu berjalan-jalan dari pagi hari hingga malam, beberapa kali juga Ciel menginap di apartemenku. Kadang hal ini terasa lebih... bisa dikatakan romantis, kami juga jadi sering melakukan kontak fisik seperti berpegangan tangan misalnya. Ciel juga selalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang aku belum dapat mengartikannya, seperti ada rasa cinta.

Aku selalu mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu, Ciel' dan apa reaksinya? Pipinya bersemu merah, sangat manis! Begitu juga dengan kontak fisik kami, apalagi saat aku melakukannya secara tiba-tiba ekspresinya itu benar-benar seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, dan dia juga terasa tsundere, memarahiku saat aku menggandengnya namun tidak ia lepaskan juga, tuh gandengan itu.

Namun sedikit sesak saat aku sadar hubungan kami belum beranjak lebih jauh. Yah... mungkin ia belum siap, yang terpenting aku bisa melihatnya lebih bahagia sekarang.

_._

_._

_._

_No I won't fill your mind_

_With broken promises and wasted time_

_And if you fall, you'll always land right in these arms_

_These arms of mine_

Akhirnya saat ini tiba, Ciel akan menjawab semua perasaan cintaku.

Ia memintaku untuk datang ke taman sore ini, kemudian ia mengajakku ke bagian taman dekat hutan dan sepi dari manusia. Tadi Ciel berkata akan menjawab semua pernyataanku, ia sudah siap.

Aku menunggunya dengan sabar. Aku sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya, rasanya seperti menjalankan detensi, kau tahu? Kalau ditolak tidak apalah aku tahu karena ini tidak normal, aku akan berusaha untuk menahan diri dan tetap menjadi sahabat terbaiknya.

Kalau kalau diterima... aku akan sangat bahagia dan berjanji untuk membahagiakannya dan terus berada di sisinya, bukan sebuah janji palsu seperti yang Lizzie lakukan pada Ciel, tidak tentu saja tidak.

Jantungku mulai berdetak lebih cepat. 'Ciel... ayolah aku sudah tidak sabar.'

"Aku... sudah memutuskannya..." Ciel mulai buka suara

"Aku..." ia menggantung ucapannya, membuatku makin penasaran dan tidak dapat menahan debaran jantungku, sudah pasrah jika aku ditolak.

" ...menerimamu" eh, apa?

"Umm... bisa kau ulangi? Aku tidak dengar." Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak yakin.

"Hah... kau ini! Aku menerima mu Sebastian, aku juga mencintaimu..." wajahnya bersemu merah sekali dan terlihat sangan malu malu. Apakah benar yang ia katakan?

"Ah... benarkah?" Aku menatapnya, merasa kurang yakin

"Tentu saja bodoh! Jangan membuatku mengatakannya lagi, ah!" Ia membuang muka ke rerumputan hijau di taman ini. Tanpa sadar aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Aku senang sekali Ciel!" Ia membalas pelukanku.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu disisimu Ciel, aku akan selalu setia padamu, membahagiakanmu dan membantu mu mewujudkan cita-citamu. Aku akan menopangmu, dan menjagamu. Yang terpenting akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan pernah melanggar janjiku, kau harus mengingatnya dan percaya padaku, ya?" aku menyentuh dagunya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya padaku, menatap matanya yang biru indah, melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah, melihat kulitnya yang putih pucat, semuanya terlihat jelas sekarang. Aku bisa melihat cahaya yang dulu sempat hilang dari mata sapphire nya telah kembali dengan cahaya yang sedikit... berbeda. Lebih terang, jernih dan penuh cinta.

Aku berusaha mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami, mulai kurasakan hembusan napasnya ke wajahku, mungkin ia merasakannya juga karena yang kulihat saat ini pipi Ciel bertambah merah dari sebelumnya. Makin kudekatkan wajahku padanya dan... Yap, bibir kami bertemu. Aku menciumnya dalam, aku letakkan tangan kiriku di belakang kepalanya dan tangan kananku berada di dagunya. Ciel membalas ciumanku, sangat lembut, sensasinya seperti... aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, perasaanku seperti dicampur aduk.

Ah... aku tidak pernah mengira bibir Ciel akan semanis ini, rasanya aku ingin menciumnya terus menerus, benar benar seperti candu. Ciuman ini bukan ciuman yang menuh nafsu, belum saatnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman yang penuh cinta. Jika saja kita tidak perlu oksigen, aku tidak akan melepasnya. Ku tatap wajahnya, ah... bersemu merah seperti biasa namun kali ini terlihat lebih manis. Ku tatap matanya, benar-benar penuh cinta yang hanya ditujukan untukku tentu saja dan kami kembali berbagi pelukan hangat

_._

_._

_._

_Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me'_

_Cause you might fuck around and find your dreams come true, with me_

_Spent all your time and your money just to find out that my love was free_

_So don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

_It's not a bad thing to fall in love with me, me_

_Not such a bad thing to fall in love with me_

"Benarkan, Ciel. Bukan hal yang buruk bukan untuk mencintaiku?"

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

AN: hahahahhahahahhahahahahapainiiiii.

Jujur ini benerbener first fic dan ditulis total di hp. Maafkan saya kalo ada typos dan pleasee beri banyak masukan huaha. Lagi suka bgt sama lagunya bang JT ini jadi kepikiran hehe.

Berterimakasih sama quickoffic* yang sistemnya udah kayak word di pc

Tolong dibenarkan jika ada yang salah terutama bahasa lyric typo cerita dan semuanyaa. Supaya jadi pembelajaran dan bisa bikin selanjutnya~

Benar benar hancur hahah. Lumayan selingan puasa. Maafkan saya jika chara disini jadi jatuh pamornya T.T

Oke, akhir kata. Review? ;3;


End file.
